


Sleep, sleep

by AnxiousEspada



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hypnos is a creep, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Somnophilia, Zagreus just wants some rest, no beta we die like zagreus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousEspada/pseuds/AnxiousEspada
Summary: Zagreus just wants some rest for once, and asks Hypnos to help him fall asleep. Hypnos is very intrigued by the Prince's peaceful slumber. To Zagreus's dismay, Hypnos has poor impulse control.
Relationships: Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 137





	Sleep, sleep

**Author's Note:**

> oops

The Prince of the Underworld does not need to rest. Sure, he spends a lot of the gemstones he finds while pillaging his father’s territories on cozy items meant to make the House a bit more comfortable - but that is entirely for the shades’ benefits. Or Achilles, maybe. Sometimes the dog.

Hypnos thinks that’s a shame. From where he is posted, right within eyesight of the ruler of the House, of the most fearsome person Hypnos knows, he can only catch glimpses of the luxurious soft cushions Zagreus keeps the contractor installing all over. Oh, how he yearns for them. For the soft feeling of velvet under his hands, or the welcoming give of feather-filled seating when he reclines. Hypnos sighs dreamily. The list in front of him is barely readable through his half-lidded eyes. Two blinks later he dozes off, as he does, whenever nothing of import is happening.

He is awoken, as so often, by a grumbling and muttering Zagreus emerging from the dark red of the Styx. As so often, Hypnos almost drops his list as he startles, then quickly checks the information that has just written itself onto the parchment before him.

“Oh, hey, numbskulls take a bite out of you again? That’s a bit of a rookie mistake by now, isn’t it, Zagreus?” 

Zagreus rolls his eyes at him as he brushes the wetness out of his hair. 

“Keep it to yourself there. I was inattentive for a moment is all.” After that, he stretches his arms behind his back, popping a joint, and groans. 

“Maybe the Prince needs some rest, mh?” Hypnos suggests with a grin, knowing full well the answer to that. 

To his surprise, Zagreus stops in his fiery tracks. His face betrays a slight bit of confusion. 

“What?” Hypnos asks.

“I think you have a point,” replies the prince, almost startled at his own words. “I… I think I could use a nap.” A small silence stretches between them in which Hypnos doesn’t know what to say to that. He is the God of Sleep, after all, and yet - he has no clear recollection of the prince residing within his realm. He remembers one instance, but Zagreus had been as restless as awake, hardly sleeping at all. As he struggles to figure out what he wants to say next, Zag barges in with his usual royal bluntness.

“So, do you want to come sleep with me?”

This time, Hypnos really drops his parchment. Almost floats away in shock himself, actually.

“Whoa whoa, wow, wait, what? You want me to-”

The prince rolls his mismatched eyes. “Ugh, no, that’s not what I meant. I thought maybe you might help me fall asleep, since that is what you do and all. I have… I have a hard time. Falling asleep, I mean. I worry too much.” His voice becomes quieter as he says this and he looks to the side, as if ashamed. 

Hypnos laughs, picks up his list again, places it on the little stone column beside his post. “And they call  _ me  _ the workaholic!”

“I’m pretty sure nobody calls you that, mate,” Zagreus mutters. He starts making his way towards his chambers, paying no mind to any of the shades hovering close-by. Only Hades himself currently resides within the house, where he usually is, quill scratching over parchment furiously. Zagreus doesn’t spare him a glance, but Hypnos nods at him, trying to excuse his absence from his usual work. Hades barely even notices.

Zagreus’s chamber is a mess. Not that Hypnos minds. Hypnos is, in fact, very distracted by the enormous bed to the side, as well as the chaise in the middle of the room. The fact that both look so unused and almost, well, dusty, feels like a personal attack to him. 

“Don’t even mention it,” Zagreus snaps before Hypnos can get around to saying anything. He floats over to the bed instead, ridding himself of his armor and belt as he does, and happily allows himself to be taken over by gravity and slowly sinks into the soft mattress. He does not consider stifling the pleased moan the comfort of the royal bed causes. 

Zagreus stands on the other side of the room, fidgeting. Hypnos rolls over a bit and rearranges his coat - yes, okay, his blanket - and then pats it once he has splayed it out. 

“What are you waiting for, your majesty?”

“Nothing!” Zagreus snaps. “I just, uh. Ah, blast. This is awkward.” He starts taking off his shoulder piece and setting it aside. Good call, Hypnos thinks to himself, sleeping with some skulls digging into your cheek doesn’t seem very comfortable. Also, watching the prince be so embarrassed over a nap is delightful. Usually it is him who makes a fool out of himself on the regular, so seeing Zagreus be a bit less self-confident than usual is a nice change of pace. And if Hypnos enjoys the sight of his prince undressing in front of him, well, nobody needs to know about that. 

Zagreus catches Hypnos as his gaze wanders down the well-sculpted planes of his chest. The defensiveness locks his shoulders back into place in a high-strung posture, as if he is ready to run or fight or both within the next second. 

“No need for that, Zagreus! You can sleep in your clothes, that’s perfectly fine! I do it all the time.” 

“I know, it’s just...impractical, you know.” Zagreus finally shuffles out of his chiton and drops it over the previously shedded skulls. What was the purpose of those, anyway? The Prince seems to be taking a breath to steady himself and then, finally, blood and darkness, lies down on the bed beside Hypnos. 

The warmth he emanates makes Hypnos immediately sleepy, or sleepier than he was already considering the softness of the bed. Zagreus stares up at the high, elaborately decorated ceiling. 

“Now what?” He asks, way too loudly for Hypnos’ taste.

“Now,” Hypnos mutters and rolls closer to Zagreus, throwing an arm over the prince’s chest, “Now you relax and let me do my job, you know.”

Zagreus huffs and closes his eyes. Hypnos smiles and pulls himself closer to the taller man, burrowing his face in the side of his neck. Carefully, he places a hand over the prince’s sternum, letting it rise and fall with his breathing. His breathing is still way too fast, Hypnos thinks, so this is what he focuses on first in his goal to let Zagreus fall asleep. It looks curious, the contrast of his grey skin against Zagreus’s richer colors. 

A slow and deep exhale leaves the prince. “What’s happening?” He asks, more quietly this time, confusion just on the outer corner of his phrase. Hypnos wonders if Zagreus worries, as he most likely is feeling the effect his presence has right now. Sleep and Death aren’t siblings for nothing, and for someone with little memories of the former and much experience with the latter, well, he understands why Zagreus’s heartbeat seems to flutter nervously in his chest.

“Sshh, I’ve got you,” Hypnos reassures him as he increases the control over the prince’s breathing. “Just let go. It’s just sleep.” Not even great Zeus was able to withstand Hypnos’s might, once upon a time. The son of Hades was no different.

Gradually, with every breath that leaves Zagreus, the tension seeps out of him as well. He makes another noise or two before Hypnos knows that it is no longer him guiding the prince into sleep. After his initial duties are done, he figures there is no harm in resting a little as well. Zagreus is warm, almost burning next to him, the sheets are soft, also the prince just smells very nice. A mix of burnt wood and dark earth. It’s soothing. So Hypnos snuggles in even more, eventually throwing a leg over Zagreus for maximum body-warmth, and dozes off to the sound of the other’s calm breathing.

-

He does not wake with a start. Unless someone surprises him, Hypnos rarely does. He’s a master of the soft art of regaining consciousness in the delicious in-between. A hearty yawn escapes him as he stretches and his arms brush along a body - oh, right. Next to Sleep Incarnate, the Prince of the Underworld is still out like a light. He looks like a dream, as relaxed as Hypnos has never seen him before. The dim half-light of the underworldly bedchambers casts soft shadow across his face, for once not marred by stress or worry or energy. A soft blush has settled on his cheeks, and his lips are slightly open, relaxed. Zagreus is beautiful, Hypnos realizes. Of course he was aware of the fact before, a young god is always a display of handsomeness, but seeing him like this, so utterly part of  _ his  _ domain… Hypnos wants to be closer to this version of his prince. 

It doesn’t surprise himself that he gives into his urge - who is he to deny himself in the first place? He presses a soft kiss to Zagreus’s lips, skin tingling where they touch. The Prince’s lips are soft, smoother than expected, and oh so warm, just like the rest of him. Infernal fires, or something. Hypnos knows he wouldn’t wake from this, not from a kiss from the master of sleep. So he simply does it again, for longer this time. He watches closely for any sign of reaction as he moves his mouth against Zagreus’s, runs his tongue along his bottom lip, tugs at it with his teeth softly. A slightly louder huff of air leaves the prince once Hypnos backs off again, probably from the lack of air. Otherwise, nothing.

Hypnos finds himself almost disappointed. He knows he shouldn’t be kissing his master’s son, it’s nowhere near his appropriate station, but was he to blame for this? Certainly not. Neither was he to blame for the comfortable heat settling in his stomach that was yearning for more, yearning to see some type of reaction from the other. And so, he kisses Zagreus some more, enjoying the quiet from him for once.

Eventually his hands begin travelling up Zagreus’s arm, feeling along the hard lines of muscle under the soft skin. There are scares, quite some of them, and Hypnos revels in their texture as his fingers glide along. He reaches Zagreus’s chest, and of course he needs to linger on the strong planes of muscle there too. It’s fascinating how this body that usually so powerfully destroys foe after foe is so soft under his hands now. 

Zagreus stirs ever so slightly when Hypnos scratches a fingernail over his exposed nipple; eyebrows furrowing for half a second before he relaxes again. Hypnos can’t help himself, he does it again, twists the sensitive skin even, intently watching the prince’s face as it creases up in his sleep. More red creeps into his cheeks, and Hypnos grins widely, pleased. The warmth in his own stomach has spread further down, turning from interest to arousal rather quickly. He could do whatever he wanted right now - Zagreus is under his spell, and would only wake up if he allowed him to. A thought crosses Hypnos’s mind then.

Well, it’s not like he hasn’t had that thought before, really, and it’s not the weirdest thing anyone has ever done. Right? And even if, Zagreus is asleep. He won’t know, unless Hypnos decides he will. That fact alone, the realisation of the sheer  _ power  _ he holds right now -

Zagreus whines. This startles Hypnos. He holds his breath, waiting, hand still resting on Zagreus’s chest. Has he defied his powers? A second passes two, but nothing else happens. Hypnos sighs, and finally allows his other hand to press down between his legs, where his growing erection is begging him for some attention.

He sighs again, or moans, who cares really, as he strokes himself a couple of times. Slow and lazy, enjoying the pressure and friction of his hand pressing the fabric of his pants against his crotch. He cannot resist kissing Zagreus again, with more fervor than before this time. He moans against the unresponsive prince’s mouth and licks into it as his fingers sneak under his waistband to put more pressure on his cock.

The thought from before resurfaces just when he thinks about how wonderful Zag’s lips feel against his own. Swiftly, Hypnos shuffles out of his pants just enough to free his erection, swollen and aching for more, and then settles over Zagreus’s torso. The prince’s head has fallen to the side, and one or two little laurel leaves have spread across the pillow from his wreath. 

He reaches out a hand to cradle the side of Zagreus’s face, a thumb first gliding over his defined cheekbone and then slipping into his mouth. Zagreus’s jaw opens further without any resistance, completely relaxed. His breath tickles Hypnos’s skin where it is wet. He has to scoot a bit further up to get his cock where he wants it. Carefully, heated with anticipation, Hypnos rubs his erection against the prince’s cheek, smearing some pre-cum onto the smooth skin. It looks delightful. He tries to drag it out, to stall what he is longing for just a little bit, but finally healigns the tip of his member with Zagreus’s slack mouth. He looks down intently, tries to burn the image into his mind for later. Then, with a drawn-out moan of relief and pleasure, he slides his cock into Zagreus’s mouth without any form of resistance.

Hypnos has expected it to feel good, but Zagreus’s mouth is even warmer than anticipated and the soft lips envelop him softly, almost welcoming the intrusion. He moans again as he begins building a slow and delicate rhythm, guiding the prince’s head forward to meet the slow roll of his hips.

“My, my, Prince, who knew you were so perfect for this, for me,” he mutters to himself. This truly was a genius idea, he thinks as he watches drool slowly gather and then drip down the side of Zagreus’s face. Still, hardly a sound comes from the prince. He’s simply taken to breathing through his nose it seems, and his lashes flutter only ever so slightly.

The pleasure grows and Hypnos catches himself snapping his hips faster, pulling at the black hair to make Zagreus keep up. This would be more fun if Zagreus was at least half-awake, he figures after a while, to have a little less to do. To hear something else besides his own little gasps and moans.

The decision to let Zagreus awaken is not one he makes consciously; Hypnos is too focused on the sensations sparking in his body, the fire lazily making its way through his veins to actively control his abilities.

He notices when Zagreus starts squirming under him, when he gives a jerk with his head and, presumably, tries to click his tongue. Another moan rips from Hypnos at that, sudden movement he had not expected causing more pleasure than throughout this before. His eyes are glued to Zagreus’s face, watching his expression closely from then on.

The brows furrow more deeply and suddenly he raises a hand and pushes against Hypnos’s abdomen.

“Hmpf,” he makes, a confused sound quieted by the cock moving deeper into his mouth with every thrust of Hypnos’s hips. 

Hypnos takes his hand and gently removes it from where it is trying to push him off, instead moves it to the side and leans his body weight further in, to make sure the prince’s physical strength wouldn’t end his fun too soon. With the other hand he fists more securely into the dark hair to hold his head in place. 

“Sshh, it’s alright, it’s just me,” he whispers when Zagreus finally opens his eyes, vision still obviously blurred and confusion written on his face. He had made a good call to secure the prince’s head, because after a few more moments he began struggling more, trying to move his head far enough back to evade the intrusion. 

“Huh- hugh!” Zagreus says eloquently, eyes now wide and staring up at Hypnos. Hypnos leans in, pressing himself as much against the prince’s face as he could, which earns him the sound of rising panic from beneath. It hardly matters to him right now, that Zagreus is about to freak out -

It just feels so good. The constriction as Zagreus tries to get rid of him, tries to swallow around him, the sudden movements, the vibration of sounds travelling through Zagreus’s mouth as he groans and protests under him. It’s almost too much.

“Yes, ah, aah, you’re doing so well,” he moans out, fucking himself properly into Zagreus now, heat and urgency overtaking his senses as Zagreus struggles to breathe at all. It only takes a few more rolls of his hips, the sharp sensation of Zagreus choking around his dick in his throat, and Hypnos shakes and comes undone above him. 

He slumps forward, burying Zagreus under him for a moment, and rides out the waves of his orgasm as he spills into him. It feels - elysian. There is no other word to describe it. For a moment, he thinks of nothing, only enjoys, and goes boneless where he lies.

Then, he notices a fist hitting against his hip bone. Ouch.

Hypnos rolls to the side and looks at Zagreus, whose face is scarlet red and wet with tears, spit and, oh well, cum on one side of his abused mouth. 

“What the-,” the prince’s voice breaks off, scratchy and painful. He clears his throat, winces.

  
  


“Good morning, Zagreus,” Hypnos smiles sweetly. “Sleep well?”

“What the fuck, Hypnos?” That sends a pang of regret through Hypnos’s chest - the Prince sounds so hurt. 

“What? This was your suggestion, wasn’t it? You wanted to sleep with me.”


End file.
